


Wild

by Heilari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha JJ, Alpha Otabek Altin, Anal Sex, Biting, Growling, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha knotting alpha, alpha knotting omega, presenting omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/pseuds/Heilari
Summary: "...They had never seen him present before. Every time he went in heat, they were already there for him, kissing and licking and touching every inch of his skin they could reach, easing him toward his heat.But that time, his heat had come early. And they hadn’t been there for him.Yuri had stripped off his clothes and was now lying in his nest, completely naked, his head resting on the sheets, his back arched beautifully, his legs tucked underneath his body and his perfect little ass in full display, leaking slick that pooled on the silky sheets..."





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [Kymbawee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kymbawee).
  * Inspired by [Presenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482767) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> AHHHH dammit! I've done it! AHHH!  
> This is all @Phaytes and @kymbawee's fault! 
> 
> (I apologise for the english, if is not fluent, because is not my language!!)
> 
> A giant thank you goes to https://dismalsheen.tumblr.com/ who so kindly beta-read this for me, fixing all my grammar mistakes!! Thank you love! <3

Leaving him, that morning, had been the hardest thing they’d had to do in a long, long time.

They knew Yuri was close to his heat, they could both smell it on his skin, they could sense it in his voice, higher and sharper, they could see it in the way he behaved.

He had started looking restless days before, snapping at them for every small thing; things he wouldn’t have cared less about normally, stupid things, like the way Otabek folded his favourite t-shirt after doing the laundry, or how spicy Jean made the curry for dinner.

He would throw a tantrum, swearing at them, growling and cursing as he would normally do only over a loss in a competition or a very bad argument.

And they couldn’t even argue with him, or get mad at him, because they knew there was a deeper reason behind his rage, a good reason, the best of reasons. Sure, at times like that they both wished their omega were less feral and more docile. Neither of them could lie and say they never hoped for him to be sweeter, easier to handle, more similar to what society taught them an omega should be like. Especially before his heats. But they loved him more than anything else. They loved him to the point they accepted to share him, going against their deeper instincts.

 

“We shouldn’t have left him,” JJ half-growled as he shoved his sweaty practice clothes into his bag, together with his skates and wet towel. He couldn’t care less that it wasn’t hygienic, in that moment the only thing he could think about was Yuri. Yuri and the sweet scent he had smelled on him that morning, when he had woken up pressed against his back. A scent so sweet it was intoxicating.

 

“Do you think our coach would have allowed us extra days because he is close to his heat?” Otabek pointed out, pragmatic as always. And Jean snorted. He knew he was right. He knew it far too fucking well. But it didn’t make accepting the truth any easier. “It’s already a miracle we’ve been allowed one week off together this close to the competing season.”

 

“I know it! Dammit.” During the last four of Yuri’s heats, they hadn’t been able to have a whole week off to be with him together. Their coach had allowed them three days each. There were two of them, they could split the amount of time off rink optimizing the practice hours. That was the idea.

No need to say they both had hated it.

Jean growled, cursing against his bag that didn’t want to cooperate and zip shut. “Fuck!”

 

“Calm down, will ya!?” Otabek blurted at him. Jean’s tension was driving him crazy. It was already hard enough to control his own frustration, but seeing JJ so on edge in the last three days had made it one hundred times harder. Otabek had always been pretty good at controlling himself and his alpha instincts. It was something innate for him. But it wasn’t the same for Jean. Jean was like an exposed nerve. He showed everything, in good and bad. If he was happy, or excited, you could almost see it radiating from him. If he was angry, you could feel the air burn around him. And it was the same for every emotion he felt. He couldn’t hide anything. And everything he felt became contagious for those around him.

Sometimes, Otabek thought being near him felt like being bonded with him. He never needed to ask how he was feeling, he just knew.

 

“As if I could! You smelled him too, right? He was close, Beks! We should have stayed with him!” he growled again, and the room filled with the bitter smell of his stressed pheromones.

Otabek grimaced.

 

“We will be home in ten minutes. He isn’t due till tomorrow, he will be fine. _We_ will be fine.”

 

“Bullshit,” Jean snapped, throwing his bag over his shoulder, and Otabek sighed, gritting his teeth not to bite back at him. He picked up his own bag and opened the door of the locker room, rushing outside. Maybe some fresh air would help them both calm down.

They didn’t talk as they walked back. They weren’t far from their apartment. Just a few blocks down the road. They had picked that place for that exact reason, they wanted to be as close as possible to the rink. But now, that short distance felt like it was infinite. Otabek could hear the low growl vibrating in Jean’s chest, a deep rumbling sound that was usually relaxing, almost as relaxing as Yura’s purrs, but in that moment it made him so tense he felt like he could bite someone at any moment.

They crossed the road in front of their block running, barely checking for cars. Waiting for the elevator wasn’t even an option. They climbed the stairs three steps at a time, reaching their floor panting and sweating.

 

Otabek reached for his keys and Jean cursed at him as they slipped from his shivering hands. Otabek didn’t even know why he was reacting like that. It wasn’t like him at all. Maybe it was all JJ’s fault.

He opened the door and they both walked in. The apartment was silent, dark, and empty. Yuri wasn’t on the couch complaining against some stupid TV series, or foraging for food in the kitchen, eating all the shit he could fit in his stomach, as he usually did before a heat.

Jean let his bag slip from his shoulder. It hit the floor with a loud thud and, in response, they received a soft whimper coming from their locked bedroom.

All it took was a second.

They flew along the hallway, rushing to the door. They knew that sound far too well. Otabek reached the handle first. He lowered it and opened the door wide. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but for sure it wasn’t _that._

 

The king size bed they had bought for their master room was covered in clothes. They were arranged in a messy circle all around the edge of the mattress. Yuri had never been really good when it came to nesting, his nests always looked messy and rushed, but they couldn’t care less, to them they were perfect, like the one he was laying in at the moment.

They had never seen him present before. Every time he went in heat, they were already there for him, kissing and licking and touching every inch of his skin they could reach, easing him toward his heat.

But that time, his heat had come early. And they hadn’t been there for him.

Yuri had stripped off his clothes and was now lying in his nest, completely naked, his head resting on the sheets, his back arched beautifully, his legs tucked underneath his body and his perfect little ass in full display, leaking slick that pooled on the silky sheets.

 

Otabek growled deeply as his nose filled with the intoxicating sweet scent of his slick, his cock swelling furiously in his boxers at the mere sight of his omega presenting for him.

At his side, Jean was having the same exact reaction, and a small part of Otabek’s brain registered his growl as a potential threat. But in that moment, he had eyes only for the beautiful omega in front of him.

 

Yuri turned his head and his eyes grew wide as he saw them. His nostrils widened as he took in a deep breath, and then he instinctively raised his hips, arching his back even more, exposing completely to his alphas.

His pink lips opened, and he tried desperately to remember the names of those two handsome men behind him, but there was only one word left in the fog of his brain.

 

_“Alpha.”_

It came out in a whisper. A plea that hooked to the deepest part of Otabek and JJ, making them both growl and move forward, answering that desperate call without a second’s hesitation.

They were naked before even reaching the bed, ripped pieces of clothing now laying on the floor together with Yuri’s.

 

They climbed up the mattress at the same time, on each side, moving almost in sync, and Yuri cried out loud as their hands reached him, touching his burning skin, digging into his soft flesh. Oh yes, he needed it so much!

 

Jean pressed against his side, rubbing his hard cock against his thigh, trying to find his way between his legs. There wasn’t much rationality left in his mind. Yuri’s scent had completely clouded his brain, making it so hard to think properly, to focus on what was happening around him, to be gentle, to be thoughtful.

He growled, dragging his teeth along Yuri’s shoulder, following the intoxicating sweet scent on his skin, so thick and strong it made his head spin. He needed to find the source of that scent, he needed to dig his teeth in it as badly as he needed to sink deep in that hot, shivering body. And Yuri seemed to feel the same, because he tilted his head, giving him more access.

But where the scent was stronger, where it was the sweetest, there was something blocking him from biting in it.

He moved up and down Yuri’s neck, trying to find a breach in that defence, frustrated, until his mind brought back the word “ _collar_ ” from a deep blurry corner of his memories.

Yes, he vaguely remembered the meaning of that word, he could associate it to the band of thick black leather around Yuri’s neck. A device meant to keep them from biting him, from bonding him. He whimpered in frustration as he tried to rip it away with his teeth, unable to remember why he couldn’t bond his beautiful omega, as he pressed his painful erection against him, making him moan loudly.

 

“Please!” Yuri begged, wriggling his hips in the air. “Oh please… I need it!”

 

Jean whined in answer to that plea, moving to try and climb over his back. His omega needed him, that was everything he knew.

But as he moved, he hit another body, hot and firm and far too close to his omega in heat.

A feral growl left his lips as he turned to face the threat. He had completely forgotten he wasn’t alone in the room with his Yuri, but the growl he got in answer reminded him immediately of the presence of the other alpha. He tried to focus on him. He was younger and smaller, but he was strong. Jean could sense it, it made his hair stand at the back of his neck. He also knew that he was part of his pack, but he couldn’t help his adverse reaction to him.

Yuri was his. He belonged to him. Or, at least, he wished it was so.

He tried to claim his right to have him first, even though a far, faint part of his mind told him that it was pointless, there was no reason to fight, his instinct was stronger. He couldn’t help it.

Otabek bared his teeth, growling from the deep of his throat, and the second after he snapped at him, aiming for his neck. It was just a warning, and Jean backed away, staring at Otabek with fierce eyes, torn between the need to take care of his omega and the need to submit to the stronger alpha in the pack.

 

Otabek stared at him until he was sure he wouldn’t try a second approach, his upper lip still curled up to show his teeth, the room quickly filling with the musky scent of their pheromones, blending with the sweetness coming from Yuri.

 

“Please… _Please!”_ Yuri kept repeating in an agonising mantra, rocking his hips under them.

 

Otabek leaned down, burying his face between Yuri’s shoulder blades, breathing in deeply, filling his lungs with his scent that smelled of pure sugar and juicy fruits. He licked his skin, kissing and nibbling at his shoulder as he positioned himself between his thighs.

 

 _“Yuri,”_ he whispered in his ear, _“my beautiful Yura.”_ No matter how clouded his mind got, he never forgot his name, not even during the most intense of his heats. And that was something he was proud of. Even though Yuri wouldn’t remember any of it the week after, he knew he could feel it now, he knew it from the way he moaned, the way he arched under him and pressed back, opening more for him; he knew from the way his slick gushed out of him, soaking his thighs and the sheets under them.

 

“Please… _Alpha.”_

Otabek growled, pushing the head of his cock against his tight rim, without even caring as Jean moved closer again, sneaking his way under Yuri, touching and kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

He pushed forward against him and the tip slid in effortlessly. Yuri was so hot and wet and _oh,_ so ready for him!

He lowered his head as he pushed deeper, making Yuri choke for the pleasure and at that Jean snapped his teeth at him with a growl, forcing him to pull back.

Yuri moaned, pressing his hips back, rocking back and forth frantically, chasing the relief he so desperately needed.

His eyes filled with tears as Otabek hit his prostate, sending shocks of burning pleasure down his whole body, and cried out loud as JJ’s rock-hard cock hit his groin in a clumsy, desperate attempt of finding his entrance.

There was no way he could take them both together. They had tried, more than once, when he wasn’t in heat. He wanted them both, he needed them both, and he could handle them both if they were really careful and really gentle. But he couldn’t take their knots together, it was just too much for his body, no matter how badly he wanted them.

Yuri leaned down to kiss JJ with burning need, dragging a moan from his throat, and Otabek rammed fiercely inside of him at the sight, growling in frustration and excitement. Jean wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, pulling him closer, pressing their chests together, caressing his back and flanks, trying to give him as much pleasure as he could, as Otabek kept trying to slap his hands away, when they got too close to him.

Otabek liked Jean. Maybe even loved him. They had been living together for years now, sharing the same apartment, sleeping in the same bed, cuddling on the couch with Yuri every evening. But when it came to moments like that, when he had Yuri sobbing and moaning in his nest, smelling like the most delicious of fruits, he couldn’t help his instinct. He couldn’t stop himself from baring his teeth and growling and behaving like a wolf more than a human being.

And Jean was just the same.

They loved each other, the three of them, but Yuri was the most important thing. Yuri came first. That was the reason that brought them to accept the other’s presence.

Yuri needed them, loved them, wanted them. And they only lived to make him happy.

 

Otabek moaned, feeling his knot start to swell at the simple thought of being able to fulfill his omega’s needs and desires.

Yuri broke the kiss to throw his head back, his little erection rubbing on JJ’s stomach, and pushed himself back, begging Otabek to fill him, to take him deeper. And Otabek complied without a second thought.

He wrapped his arms around his chest, holding Yuri close as he pushed as deep as he could get inside of him, rutting in him until his knot swelled to the point of making it impossible for him to pull back.

Yuri whimpered, squirming under his weight, clenching his muscles as he tried to push him over the edge. He needed to feel his hot seed fill him so badly it hurt, his whole body was screaming for it.

Otabek leaned down, biting at his collar instinctively as he released inside of him, ignoring the pain on his shoulder as Jean bit him hard—frustrated as he watched them reach the orgasm together and felt Yuri spill on his stomach thanks to another alpha knotting him.

 

Yuri went limp under Otabek, sighing in pure ecstasy as small shivers ran through his body every time he tightened his muscles around Otabek’s knot.

 

“God… Yuri,” he panted, rolling onto his side, dragging Yuri with him.

 

Jean finally let go of his shoulder, a deep, round, red mark embroidered on his tanned skin. Otabek stroked Yuri’s side, enjoying the feeling of being so deeply connected with him, his mind clearing off a bit, now that he was knotting Yuri, and Yuri purred for him, rocking his hips slowly, lovingly, making it even better.

 

JJ looked at them from the other side of the nest before carefully moving forward, whimpering as an abandoned puppy. He could definitely smell the change in Yuri’s scent. It was less intense now, the worst part of his heat was gone, from there on, he would start slowly going out of his haze. Otabek had taken the best part of it, that first orgasm that was always so precious, even if they still had a whole week of mating in front of them.

 

Jean reached them. He tentatively nuzzled Yuri’s shoulder, glancing up at Otabek, waiting for his reaction. Otabek let him do, lazily closing his eyes. Yuri was his. He had nothing to worry about in that moment.

Otabek heard the wet sound of a kiss, and the soft moan escaping Yuri’s lips, but he didn’t open his eyes, he was too blissful to worry about a few kisses, JJ could do what he wanted now. Or so he thought, until he felt something hard and wet poke at the spot where he was connected with Yuri, making the omega moan and squirm.

He raised his head, growling in warning, and Jean pulled back a little.

But he was too needy. Yuri had edged him for days now, not letting either of them touch him or have him, and the whole room smelled of him, of his slick and his cum. JJ was going crazy.

He moved forward again, rocking his hips, trying to find his way in that hot welcoming place he so desperately needed to be in. His cock kept slipping between Yuri’s cheeks, hitting the base of Otabek’s balls and beyond them.

 

“ _Jean,”_ Otabek warned him, with a deep, powerful voice that made goosebumps spread all over his skin, but didn’t stop him from pressing further, sliding between his cheeks, until he found his warm entrance.

It wasn’t the first time, of course. But Otabek was an alpha, and he was knotting his omega; having JJ pressed against him, in that moment, was making his instinct scream fiercely.

He tried to move away, snorting in warning, but Jean was too eager, too desperate. He pressed against his rim and slid in with a single movement, helped by Yuri’s slick, soaking them both.

Otabek snapped forward at the sharp pain, trying to bite him, but the movement made him sink deeper inside of Yuri, eliciting a delighted moan from him, which had the power to distract him completely.

JJ moved slowly and Otabek growled, but every time Jean moved Yuri moaned, squeezing him lightly, purring loudly in pure bliss. And it was more than enough to make Otabek relax again, accepting the annoying presence of JJ inside of him. The pleasure he was getting from Yuri was much more intense than the slight discomfort of being penetrated by another alpha.

Jean leaned closer, nuzzling Yuri’s neck and Otabek’s cheek in a submissive behaviour that made him relax even further, sighing as he closed his eyes again, starting to enjoy the light tingles of pleasure running up his spine as Jean hit his prostate.

It didn’t take Jean long to reach the point of no return. Otabek was so tight and Yuri was moaning so sweetly between them, in a few thrusts his knot started to swell and Otabek raised his head again, his eyes wide open.

 

“Jean!” he warned, trying to pull back, but there was no way JJ could stop at that point, they both knew it. Otabek gritted his teeth as Jean forced his knot past his rim, locking them together. He threw his head back as JJ’s knot pressed against his prostate, milking another shot of thick cum from him in a second painful orgasm.

Jean moaned, leaning down to bury his face in Yuri’s neck, needing to smell his scent as he came deep inside of Otabek with a loud agonising moan.

 

It took a long ten minutes before JJ was able to lift his head and look at them confused. He tried to move and Otabek hissed.

 

“Don’t!”

 

JJ stilled immediately, looking at him with furrowed brows. “Beks?” he asked in a hoarse voice, as if he hadn’t talked for months.

 

“Yeah,” he answered, trying to relax his muscles. His body wasn’t made to take a knot, as an omega’s, and JJ was big. Not as big as him, but he was well hung, and it hurt.

 

“Fuck… I didn’t realize…” he babbled, looking at him with apologetic eyes, feeling guilty. “Sorry Becks!”

 

Otabek snorted, resting his head back on the edge of Yuri’s nest, nuzzling his hair. “Shut up. I know,” he sighed with close eyes.

 

“Shit… I’m really sorry, I don’t know what got into me,” he apologized again. He knew how challenging it could be to take a knot. He had taken Otabek’s once in the past, he had been so drunk he’d thought being knotted may be a good idea. If it felt so good for Yuri, it had to be worth trying, right? Well, he’d found out in the worst way that the psychology of an alpha and an omega were more different than he thought.

 

“It’s okay. Just… stay still,” Otabek murmured, and Jean nodded, biting his bottom lip as he tried to stay as still as he could, even if the tight grip of Otabek’s body around him was driving him crazy.

 

“Beka? Jean?” Yuri’s small, unsure voice captured their attention immediately.

 

“Hi kitten.” Otabek smiled lightly at him as their eyes met. “Feeling better now?”

 

Yuri pushed his hips back, squeezing him tightly, as though making sure he was still inside of him, and then nodded “Yeah…” he sighed happily before turning to look at JJ.

 

“Hey princess,” he grinned, using the nickname that would’ve made him curse in every other moment except that. “Beks is taking good care of you, isn’t he?”

 

Yuri nodded again, purring happily. He was so different when he was in heat, they barely recognized him. But he loved when they got to see that soft side of him. Especially because it never lasted long. A few precious days of pure bliss and loving cuddles before Yuri would go back to his usual bitter self.

 

“Will you take care of me too?” Yuri asked, in a soft purr.

 

“Sure princess,” he answered with a deep growl, and Otabek moaned as Jean’s cock throbbed inside of him.

Yuri turned to look at him confused.

 

“Beka?”

 

“Mh?” he murmured, eyes shut close and breath heavy.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah… Jean is knotting me,” he explained and Yuri’s head snapped back as he stared at JJ, eyes wide and surprised.

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose! But fuck, you drove us crazy, Yuri! Do you have any idea what it felt like to come back and find you presenting? Ass in the air and dripping wet?” JJ asked, and Otabek hit his arm.

 

“For fuck’s sake, can you stop throbbing inside of me?!” he barked, and Jean apologized again, bringing his hand to his lower back, tracing slow shooting circles on his skin.

 

“Better?” he asked as he tried to think about anything but Yuri, who was now nuzzling his chest.

 

“Hm,” Otabek snorted, and Yuri turned to kiss his lips gently, running one hand down to touch the spot where JJ was sunk deep inside of him.

 

“Ah…” he moaned, rocking his hips slightly, finding it extremely arousing. “You are doing so well, Beka… taking JJ’s knot so well,” he purred, and Otabek growled, thrusting his hips upward at the prise, making both him and Jean moan loudly, before they had to still again.

 

“Fuck, why did you have to be so big, Jean?” he snorted, and JJ giggled.

 

“Thank you for the compliment, Beks.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to be a compliment,” he retorted, making him laugh more.

 

“And you stop teasing me,” Otabek added, looking down at Yuri with all the intention to glare at him, but his gaze went soft and warm the second it met Yuri’s agate irises.

 

Yuri smiled, leaning forward to lick his neck, sucking the thin skin of his collarbone, leaving a bright purple mark on it, moving his hand to cup Otabek’s testicles as if he hadn’t even heard what he’d just told him.

 

“Fuck!” he growled, pushing forward once again, the pain of having Jean’s knot pressed against his soft inner walls mixing with the intense pleasure of being squeezed in Yuri’s burning hot body.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Jean moaned as he trusted up inside of him, making him bare his teeth in an instinctive reaction. “Sorry… sorry! I just…” he panted as he rocked his hips, unable to stay still, his cock throbbing every time Yuri moaned against his chest, moving sinuously between them, chasing another orgasm. “… I can’t stop Beks!”

 

“Ooh yes… there Beka!” Yuri cried out as Otabek’s knot brushed firmly against his prostate. And Otabek couldn’t help but move, to satisfy his pleading omega, torn between the need to please him and the need to move away from JJ.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck!!” Jean whined as he felt his balls tighten. He hugged them both tightly as he rutted inside of Otabek, desperately, his eyes shut and his nose pressed firmly right behind Yuri’s ear.

 

Otabek didn’t even try to warn him this time. He was too lost in his inner battle, his whole body on fire, as pleasure mixed with pain in a spiral that made him lose his mind. He’d never felt like that before. Everything was just too intense.

He came hard inside of Yuri, for the third time, just a second before Jean filled him again, painfully.

But the only thing his brain recorded was the high moan that pierced his ears as Yuri reached the orgasm, and the crushing tight grip of his ass around his hypersensitive cock mixed with the shocks of painful pleasure coming from his abused prostate.

 

The first to talk, when they finally managed to catch their breath, was Jean.

 

“Beks… I’m…” he started, but Otabek cut him off before he had the time to finish the sentence. He propped himself up on his shaky elbow and crushed their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

 

“Shut up,” he whispered on his mouth, as Jean stared at him surprised. He expected to be hit, to be bitten, but for sure not to be kissed. Not after coming twice in him. “Your ass is gonna be mine next,” he added, making his eyes go widen and his mouth go dry.

 

“What?!” he screamed. But Otabek was already dozing off, his eyes slowly closing as a satisfied smile curled his lips upwards, enjoying the delicious tingles running along his whole body. Maybe they had just found the way to make being knotted an amazing experience.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! I hope you liked it and it wasn't too.... too much! Too feral too wild too animalistic! But I couldn't help it! Just the thought of Beka and JJ biting at each other and being feral was driving me nuts!  
> AND OMG!!! I WROTE MY FIRST BOTTOM BEKA!!!!!  
> *still can't believe it*  
> OMG!


End file.
